Carl Jordyn
Carl Jordyn is a well known presenter of Big Brother, Celebrity Big Brother and I'm A Habbo... Get Me Out Of Here. He first struck into the limelight in 2013 as Jordyn took part in the second series of The X Factor in which he finished in fifth place in a shocking and controversial exit. Carl is also known for winning many awards as a host and is one of the longest running presenters in the Habbo industry. Jordyn also is mostly widely known for creating many stars from his shows and is mostly known as the most professional host in the industry. Personal Life Before grasping into the celebrity industry, Carl was a normal player of the virtual game, he was also a model for many companies on the hotel and used to walk many carpets in order to show off new fashion to many other wider audiences. Before his X Factor audition in 2013, he admitted he was very close to 'dropping out' of the show due to not feeling like he would do as well as he expected and was afraid of rising into fame. He now admits that staying in the competition was the best choice he made, as it has made his career what it is now. TV Appearances The X Factor In 2013 Jordyn auditioned for The X Factor where they had a star studded panel of famous judges. Carl was very anxious about auditioning for the show and was debating it with many of his close friends. He then went for the opportunity and auditioned for the show, where he ended up recieving four yeses from the panel. After his audition he felt very confused and felt like he no longer wanted to continue with the show, however, once again all of his friends told him to carry on with show and told him not to worry. So he did. Jordyn then took part in the three chair challen ge and once again made it through alongside his catagorised acts Yang Gang & Snugguls. His judge was then announced as Vocalised who was a music mogul who had made his own record label in previous years. Jordyn was then put into the top twelve acts and had to battle it out infront of a live audience in order to win the public vote and stay in the competition. In the first live show it was announced that four contestants would be eliminated, Carl performed a spiced up version of Rihanna's We Found Love and it became a hit with the audience as he placed second out of all twelve acts and made it safely to the second week. In the second week, Carl performed Toxic by Britney Spears in a halloween themed show. Where he once again placed second, loosing by one vote against Ami & Lew. In the third week, it was choose your own song week, Carl performed Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls and he drifted down the voting as he finished fifth out of the last seven remaining acts. In the fourth week of the live shows, it was heartbreak week and Carl sang Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna & it people began to realise Carl had a very special and entertaining talent that nobody else in the industry held. Carl then moved slowly back up the voting to third with Ami & Lew topping the vote once again. In the fifth live show, it was announced as the last double elimination and six acts remained. One act left before any contestants performed which caused controversy as people were saying it is not a popularity contest. Carl survived the pre-show elimination and then was in the final five, where he sung a mashup of Calvin Harris' Cant Hold Us & Need U (100%) by Duke Dermont. In the results, it was announced that Carl was in the bottom two against Loser-for-life. It then went to deadlock after the bottom two, and Carl was sent home via the public vote. The series then ended with Ami & Lew winning after topping the vote every week of the live show. Habbo Big Brother After finishing fifth in The X Factor in 2013, the new year reached. Carl was then a very demanded person as he was known for his outgoing and fun personality on The X Factor. He then got offered to have a presenting role in Habbo Big Brother. Carl admitted to be a huge fan of the idea and immediently accepted the job. In Febuary 2014, Carl revealed he would front the show on Twitter & immediently everyone was obsessed with the idea. He then presented the first series in Febuary 2014 with a celebrity version of the show which featured seven celebrity housemates. The star studded lineup included people such as the controversial Ashley Dye, The music superstar Re-Union & upcoming custom artist Tujemeh, many knew Carl was perfect for the job. Re-Union was announced as the winner after a eight day series & Carl was then offered to return for further series and they also told him they'd like him to present a version for normal Habbo players so they could all have the chance. Carl was over the moon about the idea and after months of planning it went ahead. In May 2015, Jordyn launched the first series of the normal version where twelve faces from around Habbo entered the Habbo Big Brother House. The contestants included people like stripper Maxine Lewis, ex-custom Tashae Parker, buissnessman Austin Knight & future winner Tommy Robinson. The industry exploded after the series as it was a original idea which had never been done before, the final was also filmed for YouTube in a thirty-five minute show which was also widely popular. In August 2015, Carl then revealed he'd be doing his second series of 2015 but would be doing the second celebrity addition known as HCBB2 on Twitter. The feedback for the return was outstanding and producers knew that it would be the perfect idea as ratings were sky high. Jordyn launched the second celebrity series and inside the Habbo Big Brother house this time was famous sister & artist Ashley Monroe, controversy lover Alice Carter, music icon Jay Versace & Habbo X Factor star Hailey Faith. The series was the first to have an ejection of a housemate as Vivas Bowden was disrespectful towards producers of the show, and was forced to leave the house on day seven. It was announced that after a ten day explosive series Hailey Faith was the winner after beating Chanellah in the final two by a very close vote. The ratings for the show went even higher & producers couldn't believe it. They then offered Carl a two year deal to carry on presenting the show which he accepted. In June 2016, after ten months, Carl released the brand new eye of the second normal version of the show, it was announced it would be a neon styled theme. This series had the biggest hype before launch as speculation about who was entering was very high. Jordyn launched the show and fourteen Habbo players entered the Habbo Big Brother house, however on day ten in the show two new housemates entered the House making it overall sixteen housemates, which is the most they've ever put into the house. The contestants included a reality star Megan Anderson, stripper Shaneka Lopez, professional footballer Jack Davis & model Aiden Scott. The series also lasted 35 days making it the longest ever version of the show & longest ever reality show in Habbo history. The winner of the series was ex-reality star Ellie Cooper. In August 2016, just a week after the normal series had finished, Jordyn revealed the third version of the show would take place! Many were shocked to hear the news as it was so close to the previous series, but the series launched at the end of August. The rumours were through the roof with many wondering who'd be entering the house. The launch kicked off & the series had the highest viewing figures ever as over fifty people were in the crowd wondering who'd be heading in to the house. The line up included, girlband and custom superstar CallTheShots, chatshow host Lympic, reality diva Amanda Leigh & famous husband Howard. This series was known as most controversial as the celebrity housemates Lympic & drooseph were removed from the House due to unacceptable behaviour, which meant the series was cut short to six days. After the six day series, CallTheShots was crowned the winner after winning the vote against Amariah Rose & Amanda Leigh. In 2017, it has been confirmed that the show will be returning for the third normal version of the show, and the fourth celebrity version. I'm A Habbo... Get Me Out Of Here!